Vendeur
by LesPetitesPoupees
Summary: Duo est un vendeur dans une boutique de vêtement pour femmes. OS


Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

* * *

Je me présente, mon nom est Duo Maxwell. Actuellement étudiant en Fac d'histoire je suis également vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements pour femmes.

J'ai pu décrocher le job grâce à un argument de choc. En effet, lors de l'entretien la gérante, Lady Une, était réticente. Elle avait peur que les clientes ne soient pas à l'aise en présence d'un homme. En discutant plus longuement elle remarqua que j'ai le contact facile. Mais ce qui l'a décida c'est qu'étant homosexuel il n'y a aucune chance que j'ai une relation avec une cliente.

Malgré mon orientation sexuel, je plais également à la gente féminine. Plutôt grand. Bon d'accord, pas si grand que ça. D'origine américaine, je parle couramment l'anglais. Je suis châtain aux yeux bleu foncé qui tire vers le violet. Je porte une longue chevelure arrivant au bas du dos, généralement attachée en une natte.

Pendant les premières semaines j'étais assigné à la caisse. Lady Une estimait que je n'étais pas assez qualifié pour conseiller les clientes. Comme si il fallait avoir un diplôme pour pouvoir dire à une personne si la couleur qu'elle porte lui va ou non. La gérante a remarqué que depuis mon arrivée le nombre de fréquentations a augmenté. De ce fait, je me suis vu attribué les cabines d'essayages. Pourquoi ? me direz-vous. C'est purement stratégique. D'après ma patronne, un bouche à oreille s'est créé auprès des clients qu'un bel homme très séduisant travaille dans la boutique. Très vite, ces femmes viennent vérifier. Ne me voyant pas à la caisse, elles demandent où je suis. Ainsi pour accéder aux cabines d'essayages il leur faut essayer des vêtements. Dans le but de réussir à me séduire, elle fouille dans les rayons de quoi être sexy. Mon rôle est de les inciter à acheter en les charmant un peu.

Ce travail peut être autant génial qu'énervant. En effet, devoir entendre sans arrêt des cris hystériques parce que la cliente n'arrive pas à fermer sa robe ou son pantalon n'est pas génial. Surtout quand on veut vous faire croire que la coupe n'est pas bonne parce que madame a toujours fait du 36 et que la taille au dessus sera trop grande. J'ai envie de leur hurler "Réveilles toi ma grande t'as grossie, alors prend ce foutu 38 et barres toi !". Ou alors se faire pratiquement agressé sexuellement par certaines clientes. Elles demandent mes conseils et mon avis sur leurs tenues. Elles vont même jusqu'à essayer de me coincer dans leur cabine.

Autrement, mon petit plaisir est d'écouter les conversations, rumeurs, ragots, potin. Oh, ça j'adore ! Si vous saviez se qu'on peut découvrir. Un jour une femme disait à son amie que son mari se comportait étrangement depuis quelque temps. Elle le soupçonne de la tromper. Trop occupé à se battre avec son pantalon, elle ne remarqua pas le regard de son amie dans lequel on pouvait y lire qu'elle avait vu juste et le sourire qui l'accompagne disait que c'était avec elle. Sinon, j'apprends quelques petites choses sur la gente féminines. Même étant gay, cela peut toujours me servir dans mon amitié avec Hilde ou encore aider Wufei pour qu'il puisse conclure avec Sally.

Aujourd'hui c'est le calme plat. A cette heure il y a peu de monde dans les magasins. Je vais pour prendre ma pause quand la cloche de la porte sonne signalant l'arrivée de clientes. Je repousse mon envie de caféine et rejoint mon poste. Je les observe. Deux jeunes femmes d'environ mon âge 20-23 ans. La première est blonde tirant vers le châtain alors que la seconde également blonde mais plus vers le platine se dirigent vers les rayons au hasard. Après environ un quart d'heure de recherches, elles se dirigent vers moi.

**Bonjour mesdames.**

**Bonjour !** Me répondent-elles.

Je les accompagnes et leur attribue deux cabines. **Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appelez moi.**

**Merci.**

Je retourne à mon poste pour respecter leur intimité. Quelques minutes plus tard la blonde platine me demande de lui chercher le modèle au dessus de la robe que son amie venait d'essayer. Je reviens et lui remet la robe, puis vais pour repartir quand elle m'arrête.

**Attendez ! Pourriez-vous rester et nous donner votre avis ?**

**Bien sur. C'est pour une occasion particulière ?**

**Ce soir je dîne avec mon petit ami et je souhaiterais lui demander de vivre avec moi.** Répond la châtain toujours dans la cabine.

**Dans ce cas, avez-vous déjà décidé du lieu où vous allez lui faire votre demande ?**

**Non. Est-ce important ?**

**Oui.** Dis-je en rigolant. **Vous ne nous habillerez pas de la même façon pour un dîné au restaurant et un aux chandelles dans votre salon.**

**Je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci.**

**Alors c'est décidé. Tu comptes vraiment faire ça. Intervient son amie.**

**Dorothy ! C'est le bon, j'en suis certaine.**

**Un mec qui ne veut pas que tu parles de lui à tes amis.**

**Il a vécu une histoire très difficile avec son ex. Ils avaient des amis en commun et lorsqu'ils se sont séparés, ils lui ont tous tourné le dos. C'est pourquoi il préfère que l'on ne rencontre pas les amis de l'autre.**

**Réléna ! Ne pas se fréquenter ne veut pas dire que l'on doit ignorer son nom, à quoi il ressemble, ce qu'il fait dans la vie.** Poursuit Dorothy. **Il peut être n'importe qui.**

**Mon mec aussi est comme ça.** Lâchais-je sans le vouloir.

**Ah ! Vous vous êtes…**

**Gay ? Oui. Ca rassure ma patronne et les clientes de savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je les reluque dans les cabines.**

**Pourquoi votre copain ne veut pas se faire connaître auprès de vos amis ? **

**Il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit. Mais je pense qu'il n'assume pas vraiment son homosexualité.**

**Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il ait honte de vous ou plutôt de votre relation. Cette attitude est malsaine pour votre couple.**

**Dorothy ! Comment oses-tu ?**

**Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du.**

**Ce n'est pas grave. Mes amis pensent comme vous. J'ai essayé d'aller dans la même réflexion que vous mais je l'aime trop. Comme l'a dit votre amie, je suis sur moi aussi que c'est le bon. Il lui faut juste du temps. Il est tellement parfait. Que demander de plus. Grand, brun, musclé, drôle, intelligent, asiatique aux yeux bleu. Mon mec est unique et je l'aime.**

**Asiatique aux yeux bleu ? Il n'est pas si unique que ça puisque le mien aussi est un asiatique aux yeux bleu. **Dis Réléna.

**Etes-vous sur que vous ne sortez pas avec le même homme ? **Demande Dorothy.

Nous éclatâmes de rires puis trouvant la question pas si idiote que ça Réléna et moi nous nous fixons.

**Il ne peut pas être avec un homme et une femme en même temps.** Reprend Réléna.

**Il est peut-être bisexuel ? **Suggèrent Dorothy.

**J'ai des doutes. **Interviens-je.

**Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.**

**Tu veux que j'aille lui demander ? Dorothy, il va me prendre pour une folle.**

**Non. Il y a plus simple. Quel est le nom de vos mecs.**

**Heero. **Disons-nous à l'unisson. **Oh mon dieu !**

* * *

Réléna et Duo veulent se venger de Heero. Ainsi, le soir venu Réléna emmena Heero dans un petit restaurant oriental. Ils commandent auprès d'un serveur très mignion. Petit blond aux yeux turquoise. La soirée commence bien jusqu'au moment où un serveur vient leur apporter leurs plats. Heero croyant voir le petit blond trouve Duo. Le japonais est surprit et su à grosses gouttes.

**Duo ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Je travaille et toi ? Qui est cette charmante personne ?**

Réalisant que Réléna était toujours là Heero ne sais pas quoi répondre. Réléna intervient.

**Je suis Réléna. Heero et vous êtes amis ?**

A cette question le japonais redoute la réponse du Duo. Mais la jeune femme ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

**Je suis surprise de vous revoir Duo.**

**Quoi ? Vous vous connaissez ? **S'égosille Heero.

**Tu ne voulais pas que l'on parle de toi à notre entourage. Tu vas être déçu. En plus de leur parler de toi, on va parler à bien plus de personnes pour qu'ils sachent qui tu es et se que tu vaux. C'est à dire pas grand chose. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé pendant tout ce temps parce que c'est fini.**

Après sa tirade, Réléna se lève et le gifle avant de partir. Quand à Duo, il lui mit également une gifle mais bien plus puissante. Heero ne voulait pas savoir se qu'aurait été un de ses coups de point. Lorsque le petit blond revient. Heero lui sourit et s'apprêtais à le draguer mais le serveur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

**Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Un seul me suffit largement. **Dit-il avec un sourire. Le sourire d'Heero s'élargie à la plaisanterie mais s'effaça aussitôt.** Je me présente Quatre. Le meilleur ami de Duo. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter le restaurant après avoir réglé la note. Merci.**

* * *

Dorothy avoua à Réléna avoir été au courant du petit jeu d'Heero. Elle avait orchestré la rencontre entre les deux jeunes gens en emmenant Réléna dans le magasin où travail Duo et en abordant le sujet Heero.

Réléna et Duo sont devenus de très bons amis. Lorsque l'un d'eux rencontre quelqu'un ils vérifient à ce que se ne soient pas les mêmes. Même s'ils ont été très blessés par l'affaire Heero, ils leur arrivent d'en rigoler de temps en temps.


End file.
